Alistair in Wonderland?
by OddGravity
Summary: Alice's son of 14 lived with her away from the castle they once called their home. The kingdome had become riddled with greed and pride and that had forced Alice's father to die. Now Alistair stubles down the rabbit hole like his mother before and discovers all the fairy tales Alice had told him as a child... was actually real.


Chapter 1:

"Father..." Alice said tears beginning to well in her eyes. It was obvious that she was upset; everyone in the castle was except for one. Drawing in wheezy breaths Alice's father reached for her hand. Taking it in hers Alice knew it wasn't going to be easy, she griped the old man's hand tightly not wanting to let go as her father's breath drew quieter and quieter. His eyes started to close and his grip loosened. "No! You can't go! You can't leave me here alone!" Alice shrieked tears streaming down her face dripping onto the pale, faded bed sheets. "Let him go..." a light voice came from behind her "It's okay" one of the maids made their way to her side and placed their hand on her shoulder gently trying not to disturb her. Alice shook her head and after a few short breaths she jumped up and ran out of the room, everyone was in shock of her reaction nearly pulling her father's body from its sleeping position. Wildly flinging she ran down the hallways and corridors, stairs and through doorways Alice finally found herself lost in the giant castle. She rested up against a wall panting heavily, taking in short sharp breaths as she sunk to the floor. Tears now cascading down her face and pooling in her light pastel dress. "Why is this happening?" she asked as she cried, desperately trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It can't be true, it just cannot be!" she exclaimed loudly tho no one was around to see. Her lonely words echoed down the hall all the way to a small red painted door. Alice looked up at the sound of a creek; it was her son peering around the edge of the door. Retreating back into the room he quietly closed the door and sat against it. "Poor mother…" he said looking down at his hands then following the floor across the room and into the mirror sitting opposite him.

Alice wiped her eyes attempting to get rid of her tears but it was no use, they continued to flow. She looked up again to study the door. "Alistair are you there?" she attempted to call out but her voice was clammy and her words did not sound right so she tried again... "Alistair?" suddenly a hand out of nowhere grabbed her as she tried to find her feet. "Shhhh..." a voice so close to her ear whispered as the man dragged her around the corner out of view of the little red door. Alice kicked and gasped and tried to wail but alas her mouth was being held shut by a massive hand... _what's that smell?_ She thought _smoke and alcohol? Is this guy drunk?_ Her eyes darted around the corridors and hallways trying to find something to latch onto. A door handle, lantern evens a small table... anything! But her attempts failed quickly as she was dragged into a small dark room and flung to the ground. _I didn't know there were rooms like this in the castle..._ she thought to herself as she looked around in the dank little room that smelled of rotting bread and sawdust. The man closed the door quietly and pulled something out of his pocket. Lighting a match brought a fait glow to the dark room.

"Where are we?" Alice yelled at the man now standing before her. "Shhhh!" the man hissed bringing his face very close to hers. She could see all his features now... a scruffy beard with what looked _(and smelled)_ like chunks of vomit stuck in places. He had light brown hair and dirt smudged across his face, _where he probably wiped his face after waking up on the street_ Alice thought leaning back with disgust attempting to cover her nose and mouth. "Be quiet" he said quickly, breathing heavily as he searched the hall outside of the door. "Have you gone mad?" Alice said making way to her feet and catching her breath. "You mustn't speak now, we don't have much time, and you need to leave the castle!" He exclaimed under his breath trying to be as quiet as possible. "But what of my son? What shall I do? Where should I go?" Alice replied. "A horse is outside waiting for you… I'll take you somewhere safe, away from that shrewd devil of a man, he did this you know, the death of your father wasn't just of old age…"


End file.
